


Pink Is Not His Colour

by wyntirrose



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-17
Updated: 2007-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot Rod just doesn't get what Arcee sees in Springer and he's going to tell Sunstreaker all of his woes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Is Not His Colour

"What does she see in him?" Hot Rod asked his energon.

I suppose he was actually asking me, but I had ignored the last three times he had asked, and I wasn't about to start paying attention now.

"I mean, he's too old for her!" he muttered darkly.

That's rich! As far as I could tell Hot Rod and Springer's age was close enough that it really didn't make any difference. After all, what's a few hundred years to a race that lives for millennia?

"And he's boring! She needs someone who's exciting, and ... and exciting! Springer is not exciting," he said.

And apparently she needs someone who repeats himself. It really was hard to believe that Springer was Hot Rod's best friend.

"What does he have that I don't?" Hot Rod demanded.

You mean besides her? Okay, how about skill, personality, charisma, rugged good looks, and one hell of an aft. The question really is what does he see in her?

"And their colours clash. He so does not look good in pink," Hot Rod said.

"Green and pink goes together a hell of a lot better than orange and pink," I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately, I said it loud enough for Hot Rod to hear.

He shot me a filthy look. His mouth opened and closed like he was trying to come up with an appropriately scathing response. When he couldn't come up with anything, he finished his energon in one angry swig, shot a dagger-glare at me, and stalked out of the lounge.

I watched as he left and I have to admit he's not half bad to look at. His aft is almost as good as mine. Almost, but not quite. And while his red and orange would look awful against pink, it wouldn't look half bad against yellow. It wouldn't look half bad at all.

I finished my energon and followed him out of the lounge, leaving Springer and Arcee to their sweet nothings.


End file.
